Tony and Pepper Soon To Be, Hopefully
by PoisonDuchess
Summary: Whitney Stane and Tony Stark are a couple, and Pepper is very jealous. Will Pepper and Tony become a couple, or will Whitney prevent this? Will Tony tell Whitney about Iron Man? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Whitney," Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's up?"

"Oh you know," she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, "The usual." Tony let go of her waist and grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Let's get to class," he started to lead her to their first period class. When they got to there, Tony pulled out her chair for her.

"Love birds," Pepper was disgusted. She had her arms folded across her chest and was leaned back in her chair.

"You're just jealous it's not you," Rhodey was very happy for them being a couple.

"No! It's just they don't have to show everyone of their affection," she fell frontwards at Rhodey's remark.

"Whatever you say Pepper," Rhodey playfully rolled his eyes. Pepper looked over to see Gene walk in.

"Hey Gene," Pepper gave him a small wave as he sat down behind her.

"Hello Pepper," Gene said as he started to get out his supplies for the class. The teacher walked into the classroom and instantly started the class.

_I am not jealous of Tony and Whitney, it's just Whitney is evil. I mean that her dad did kinda mess her up….._

"The components of the atoms are…." Tony wasn't paying attention at all to the current chemistry lesson, which he really needed.

_Pepper seems really mad at me; I wonder what I did to her? _Tony turned around to see Pepper was obviously mad. _She's so cute when she's mad._ A smile formed on Tony's mouth as he turned around and tried to pay attention to the chemistry lesson, Pepper was flooding his mind not letting him pay attention.

***later* **

"Do you know where the next makluan ring is?" Tony and Gene were side by side as they walked down the halls of the Tomorrow Academy.

"The next ring is located in Brazil," Gene opened his locker and placed all his text books inside. 

"Oh," Tony was leaned against the next locker, his hands in his pockets. "Hi Pepper, Hey Rhodey,"

"_Hi_ Tony," Pepper had her backpack slinged on one shoulder and a sour look on her face.

"Do you need help on the chemistry quiz on Friday?" Rhodey directed his question at Tony, even though he knew he did need it.

"Chemistry quiz?!" Tony's face was full of shock and surprise.

"_Yes_, a quiz," Rhodey knew Tony too well. Rhodey shifted all his weight onto one leg and chuckled at his friend.

"I was busy thinking," Tony looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh huh, and you have somehow managed to get this far in school,"

"I'll bring my chemistry book," Tony turned around, opened his locker and grabbed the book. The final bell rang indicting school was over.

"_Where's Whitney_," Pepper didn't bother to look up from texting.

"Girl stuff," Tony said as they all started to leave to academy. Tony noticed that Pepper wasn't paying attention by her excessive amount of texting.

"Pep?" Tony's brows knitted in confusion as he stared at Pepper texting. He glanced over at her phone to see who she was texting. Pepper quickly noticed this and put her phone away.

"Ever heard of _minding your own business_?" Pepper's voice was harsh and she folded her arms across her chest in anger.

"Well you were so busy in texting, I wondered who was worth all your attention," Tony looked the opposite direction, avoiding her glaring eyes.

Pepper sighed before she spoke again. "It's nobody, k?" Pepper looked in Tony's direction, looking to see if he understood her.

"Whatever you say Pep," Tony looked at his friends, obviously teasing her. They were walking up the steps to Tony's house when Rhodey spoke:

"I would love to watch you guys bicker like an old couple, but you have to study for the quiz," Rhodey started to usher Tony in the direction of the kitchen.

"We are not bickering like an old couple!" Tony balled up his hands into fists and pointed them at the ground.

"Uh huh," Rhodey started to pull out his textbook and his chemistry notebook. Pepper's phone made it so Tony couldn't speak.

"Fine I'll go wait outside for you," Pepper pressed the end call button on her phone, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, my dad is outside," she turned on her heels, and gave a small wave without turning around. When Tony heard the door shut, he immediately let his head drop to the marble counter.

"Hey Pepper," Pepper's dad opened to door for her. She got in and her dad went to the other side and got in himself. When they had started to drive for a few minutes, he looked over and saw her distress.

"What's wrong Pep?" his eyes were full on concern.

"Nothing dad," Pepper stared out the window, avoiding eye contact.

"_Pepper_, I know when something is bothering you," his eyes seemed glued to the road.

"It's just, that," Pepper bit her lip.

He sighed before he spoke, "Pepper, it's a boy isn't it?"

"DAD! It's no way in how,"

He rolled his eyes and looked at his daughter, "I also know when you are lying."

Pepper sighed in defeat before she spoke, "It's just that Tony is dating Whitney, when she's totally wrong for him and she's just plain evil, she's a backstabbing wench who doesn't like anybody but herself and only want's Tony because she thinks he's some sort of use to her," she crossed her arms and stared out the window for comfort.

"Sounds like_ someone_ is _jealous_," A small smile formed on her father's lips.

"Like ever," Pepper was very annoyed by the conversation. She sighed and looked out the window hoping something; anything would save her from this conversation. Her father tried to speak again but Pepper cut her off, "Dad let's not finish this conversation, K?"

Her father sighed, _why do teenage girls have to be so moody_, "K." They pulled into the driveway and Pepper instantly snatched the house keys and ran into the house.

"Girls," her father mumbled as he got out of the car. He trotted in the house to find the keys on the table and Pepper in the kitchen getting a snack. She pulled out an apple and took a bite. She walked over to her dad and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, getting a little bit of apple juice on his cheek.

"Good night daddy," Pepper said as she walked away and was already heading towards the stairs.

"Good night princess," he tiredly waved at her. She smiled and blew an air kiss before she started to walk up the stairs.

_Hopefully Whitney's 'girl problems' keep her from going to school tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Rhodey was speaking but Tony wasn't listening, Pepper was flooding his mind.

"Tony! Hello?" Rhodey waved his hand in front of Tony waking him from his trance.

"Huh," Tony looked at his friend, face full of confusion.

"Something is on your mind," Rhodey snapped his textbook closed.

"No," Tony said, avoiding his friend's menacing glare.

"Uh huh, it's Pepper isn't it?" Rhodey folded his arms across his chest.

"What no! It's just that, yea it's Pepper," Tony admitted, giving in to his friend's glare.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I'm with Whitney,"

"*sigh* Well you obviously love Pepper more than Whitney,"

"No, it's just that," Tony trailed off not finishing his sentence.

"Tony-" Rhodey's phone cut him off. "Fine mom, I'll be home soon," He flipped his phone shut. "You are so lucky beyond recognition,"

"Bye Rhodey," Tony snickered; he was glad they didn't finish this conversation.

Whitney walked down the halls of the tomorrow academy looking for Tony. She turned a corner to see him and Pepper laughing at each other's remarks. Her stomach started to twist and turn with jealousy; she quickly sped up her pace to reach Tony faster.

"Hey Tony," she purposely interrupted their conversation, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, adding to the affect.

"Hey Whitney," Tony returned a kiss to Whitney on the cheek.

"Hello Pepper," Whitney said, not leaving her eyes from Tony's. "Tony, I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner tonight, 5 o'clock?" Whitney swayed her hips.

"Um," Tony was thinking it over.

"Ahem?" Pepper interrupted his thinking. "You promised you would help me with my physics homework."

"Oh yeah," he turned to Whitney, "Sorry Whitney, tomorrow maybe?" Whitney gave him puppy dog eyes, making Tony feel guilt.

"I'll make it up to you I promise," A small smile formed on Tony's lips.

"It's just that," Whitney was trying really hard to think of an excuse when one hit her in the head, " My dad is making me spend time with _family_, so that won't really work."

Tony's eyes filled with guilt, Whitney was giving him the puppy eyes again. "Pepper I can help you later, is that ok?"

Pepper stormed away before mumbling, "Sure, freaking sure."

"I'll see you at Burger Queen," Whitney said as she started to walk away. She quickly turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

**Okay, this is making Whitney sound like a bad guy, which in my opinion **_**she is.**_** Later in the chapters this story will become a Pepperony story. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Fun fact: I want to be a cartoonist or writer when I grow up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper stormed to the roof. She sat down at the ledge, and took a deep breath.

_Why does Whitney have to want all of Tony's attention?! _Pepper bitterly thought. She bit her lip and stared down at the cars driving below.

She sighed, _I guess I am a little jealous, but Whitney just stormed in! She totally made up that family excuse. Stane would never make them see family._ Pepper closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of all thoughts with no success.

She opened her eyes and stared into the racing cars again. Her hand now cradled her head and her other hang limply in her lap. She slouched over; all of her free attention was being paid to the bustling city below.

_Whitney is such a tool. She has Tony do all the hard work._

Pepper sat up and locked her fingers. She stretched her arms above her head and was yawning.

_I'm going to be late for class…_ Pepper thought, but she didn't care. If she went to her next class she would see Tony. And right now all she need was space, not being prickled and poked with questions.

"_Will Tony tell Whitney about Iron Man?_" and "_Why is Whitney so clutchy lately?_"Those were the two main questions that filled her mind.

She folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily.

_All I need is some time to myself._

**I know it's short, but I was getting a bunch of requests.**

**Maleni: Aquí tienes Maleni! Usted ha estado solicitando que mucho así que decidí escribir un capítulo. No es tan largo, pero espero que todavía les guste! Voy a tratar de subir más tarde.**

**I do not know Spanish, I use translator but someday I will learn the language.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony you've barely touched your food," Whitney commented.

"It's just that I have been thinking," Tony was now staring at his food instead of the window.

"What about?" Whitney asked as she placed a fry in her mouth. Tony looked up into Whitney's eyes but shook his head and returned to stare out the window. Whitney did not take the hint.

Tony sighed, "It's just I don't think, _we're working out_," Tony was avoiding her glare by staring at his untouched burger.

"What?" Whitney's eyes were full of questions. "What do you mean we are _not working out_?"

"You are kinda bossy…" Tony said.

"Am not!" Whitney was starting to get offensive.

"Are to!" Tony said, defending himself.

Whitney stood up from the booth and stormed out of the restaurant. Tony sighed heavily and let his head fall into his fingers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pepper had walked by the Burger Queen on the way home and saw Whitney storming out. She looked at the window and saw Tony sighing.

She crossed the street and walked into the restaurant, She walked to Tony's booth and sat opposite of him.

"Hey Tony…" Her voice was shy and quiet.

Tony looked up from the middle of his finger, "Hey Pepper." He sat up and stared at his food. An awkward silence filled the booth.

"What happened between you and Whitney?" Pepper asked, trying to make eye contact with her friend.

"I am pretty sure we broke up," Tony said as he put a fry in his mouth.

"Oh…" Pepper said, looking down. A waitress came by and took Whitney's food and replaced it with a new one. Pepper looked up at the waitress and saw her wink at her as she left.

Pepper took a fry, "So… I'm guessing Whitney go pretty mad."

"Yeah, she did," Tony picked up his burger and took a bite out of it, so his sentence sounded like, " Yah, he mid." Pepper giggled at Tony's words. She picked up her burger and took a bigger bite out of than Tony did.

When they were all finished with their burgers, Tony paid for the bill and they left. They were walking down the streets when Pepper stopped them.

"Um Tony, can I ask you something," Pepper inched closer to Tony.

"Um sure, what is it?" Tony shrugged, he had no idea what Pepper was doing.

Pepper smashed her lips against his; she placed both of her hands on his face. Tony was shocked at first, but he soon realized what she meant and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They both took a breath and stared into each other's eyes. "Do you accept?" Pepper asked as she stared into his blue eyes.

Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, bringing her in closer. "Hell yea," Tony said as he smashed his lips against hers.

**I know it kind of went a little fast, but I really wanted it all out. I think this story is officially finished! I will probably right a little chapter that includes more of their relationship later, but not now. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
